


Scent of Sex

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Series: PR Princess Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, And Over Consent, But He's a Senior, But It Isn't Specified, But Same Warnings as PRP, Depending on When This Takes Place, Kurt is Seventeen or Eighteen, M/M, Punk Kurt, Secret Relationship, Skank Kurt Hummel, So Underage is Still Checked, Teacher Blaine, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Student Kurt hides under professor Blaine's desk and surprises him with a intense soul sucking blow job. Blaine tries his best to remain calm and prep the class for their next day exam. But he slips a little here and there.***This is a follow-up to Punk Rock Princess, so make sure you read that first. I got a bit more intense than the prompt really called for but... what can I say? This 'verse is just a lot of kinky fun for me.





	

It's a strange morning. Blaine's already been in his classroom for half an hour and he has yet to see Kurt. There hasn't been a single school day when the 'skank' wasn't completely absent wherein Blaine hasn't seen the boy before classes started since the year started- and since their unconventional relationship began, there hasn't been a day when Kurt didn't come to school that Blaine wasn't aware of the boy's absence ahead of time.

 

Blaine glances at the clock again while pulling the green marker away from the whiteboard, absent-mindedly thinking about how Kurt so often commented about his unnatural love of the scent and sound of Expo gliding on the smooth, slippery surface. 7:37 and still no sign of his favorite problem student. Weird.

 

Frowning, the English teacher caps his marker and strolls over to his desk, tilting his head at the mocha he'd bought for Kurt when he'd picked up his own drip coffee on his way to work. Maybe he can just hold onto it in case Kurt comes in late? The truth of the matter is that Blaine doesn't really like non-fat mochas. The non-fat syrup tastes funny and if he's going to indulge, Blaine's going to go full-fat about it all. But, he gets what Kurt likes and enjoys the thrilled smile that slips onto Kurt's face before the punk can regain control of his own emotions. It really makes Blaine's days.

 

"Maybe it will stay warm if I put it in my travel mug..." he mutters, grabbing the clean mug from his desk drawer without even having to look down- he knows his entire organized area so by heart- and easily pouring the hot drink into it, capping it and sealing it in an effort to keep the drink fresh.

 

Checking the clock again, Blaine smiles. It's only a few minutes until the bell will ring, and he's sure he'll see his favorite student soon.

 

Blaine grabs his marker and finishes writing the date and lesson plan on the board as the series of bells ring in the day. His students file in, and finally, the teacher turns to face his class. His heart deflates a bit as he notices a distinct lack of leather vest and teal-streaked hair.

 

"Good morning, class," he says with a slightly forced smile, tone still chipper, but a little less-so. He's still a happy person by nature, but Blaine's a bit deflated now. He doesn't know why Kurt's not here, and he misses the boy. To be honest, he never teaches quite as well without the little quips and frustrating questions, sexual comments and interruptions galore. He's come to depend on the unruliness Kurt brings to the class to give his first period its... charm. Excitement if you will. There's just something about having Kurt in the class that gets Blaine psyched up for his day.

 

Blaine gets a few 'Morning, Mr. Anderson's but no sultry 'Nice to see ya, Mr. A' or 'Drop any paperclips today, Mr. A?' or any of the more... lewd greetings he's grown used to. The rest of the class has also grown used to Kurt's colorful commentary, so they all seem a bit... bored as well. It's... odd.

 

With a slight shrug, Blaine walks to his desk and takes a seat, hooking his toes behind a rung on either side of the pole holding his spinning desk chair up and using his elbows to pull himself in toward his desk. It's then that he realizes there's something beneath his desk, stopping him from scooting in all the way. That's about the time that he's stopped from moving his feet, too, as his ankles are suddenly tied in place, the familiar feeling of a silk scarf tying them to each other, trapping them around the pole of his chair.

 

He's sure his eyes have gone wide, but his students have been talking amongst themselves as Blaine gets his materials ready for whatever lecture he has planned, so they must not have noticed, or at least that's what he's hoping. Wiggling a little, Blaine looks down as discreetly as he can manage, and honey eyes lock with those turquoise orbs that positively dance with mischief.

 

"What are you doing?!" Blaine mutters, moving his lips as little as he can and speaking so softly, so low, that there is no way anyone could hear him but Kurt, and even the insane boy hiding under the desk might have missed some of the question.

 

But Kurt must have caught the gist of it, because he's smirking and his eyes are laughing at Blaine as he sits back on the heels of his combat boots, contorted into such a pretzel that Blaine can feel his cock twitching to life just at the thought of how  _fucking flexible_  his young boyfriend is. Jesus.

 

Kurt simply lifts his finger to his lips and mimes a 'shushing' gesture, smirking as he leans forward and lifts his hands to Blaine's crotch, deftly working skilled fingers at the tight yellow pants Blaine has practically painted on.

 

Right now, Blaine is seriously regretting his choice of a cardigan, because he's already sweating bullets and he's sure the navy material is going to have sweat rings on the armpits before this period ends. His bowtie, which has cute little sunshines (with smiley faces) and grey clouds (with frowns) feels like it's choking him, and the yellow and navy pinstriped dress shirt already feels like a second skin, damp and sticking to him with sweat. Oh, god. This is horrible, and yet,  _so fucking hot_.

 

Composing himself despite the fact that Kurt has his hands on his zipper, Blaine tells the class that they're just going to work on their research papers in class today, even though he'd written about an interactive lecture on the board for this period. Inquisitive looks are shot his way, but Blaine just smiles and ignores the twitch in his knee as Kurt frees his cock, sliding his fingers over the exposed flesh in appreciation of the lack of underwear.

 

"I know you're getting slammed with a lot of w-work in all your classes right no-how," Blaine stutters, trying desperately not to squirm and not to show his shock as he's abruptly yanked from his pants and a hot mouth engulfs his throbbing dick, no pussyfooting around. "I don't like making you guys suffer, so..." He closes his eyes and breathes through his nose for a moment, composing himself to finish this simple sentence. The students are looking a little confused, some concerned, some wondering if something might be medically wrong. "Just try and get some work done so you have lesssss to take home. S-sound good?"

 

Blaine swallows thickly as Kurt does the same, only with Blaine's dick in his throat, which has the man slamming his palm on his desk, causing Kurt to chuckle around the turgid cock in his mouth while Blaine whimpers a little. One of the students raises a hand and Blaine nods at her.

 

"Um, Mr. Anderson? Are you okay?" It's Quinn Fabray, and if he didn't know any better he'd think she was in on this, but no. She left Kurt's group of skanks last year when she got her position with the Cheerios back. They had some huge falling out so... the two don't actually talk anymore. No, Quinn would have no idea what crazy things Kurt gets up to now. She's back to being a bitch instead of a skank, as Kurt had explained once.

 

Blaine just forces a smile and nods as Kurt silently laughs around his dick- again. "Fine, Ms. Fabray. Just let me know if any of you need any  _ah_ sistance!"

 

There's an awkward sort of shuffle throughout the class and Blaine knows he's blushing but he just can't worry about that too much because Kurt is  _kitten licking_  his cock and it's torture. The fact that there's a  _student_  under his desk right now, fellating his penis while he's conducting class keeps running through his mind and it only makes him harder, gets him that much closer to climax.

 

Kurt doesn't make him cum, though. He gets him right to the edge and then backs off, leans back on his heels and blows cool air on the slick, quivering cock that just wants to explode but can't. It makes Blaine twitch and he'd moan if he wasn't so aware of all the students sitting just feet away from him, glancing up at him every now and again.

 

Of course, Kurt starts lapping at him again just as one of the students raises their hand and Blaine has to swallow thickly before calling on them. "Yes, Rachel?" Of course it's Rachel. She always wants feedback, always has questions that usually end up being more rants wherein she explains why she thinks she should write her paper this specific way and how right she thinks she is. And then she waits for confirmation of how bright she is, like Blaine should constantly feed her ego because she  _needs_  it.

 

He can definitely see how frustrating it would be to be in a glee club with the girl, and why Kurt still held a grudge. It was obvious how much she'd steal the spotlight and how much of a diva Rachel was and still is, even in something as simple as an English class. Blaine honestly worries sometimes that he was a bit too much like this girl when he was captain of the Warblers, and it makes him self-conscious when he's exposed to too much Rachel Berry in one sitting.

 

"Come on up, Ms. Berry," he sighs, his bone wilting slightly while he feels Kurt snort against him at the reaction. Of course, even Rachel Berry can't keep him soft when Kurt sucks  _fucking hickies_  on the underside of his cock. One hand massages his balls while the other plays at his crown as the boy continues, sucking deep bruises into Blaine's shaft, which is rapidly growing again, giving the brunette all the more surface to mar.

 

Blaine keeps trying to sit as still as possible and keep his face neutral, but he knows he's squirming as Kurt keeps leaving his balls to move that hand to pinch his thighs in punishment. He's pretty sure he squeaked a bit, too, because Rachel definitely asked if he was okay.

 

"Fine, fine," he mutters, motioning for her to go on and tell him about her paper as he forces himself to settle in the chair as Kurt licks over the marks he made. "Rachel, do you have any actual questions?" Blaine asks, finally frustrated enough to almost snap and even failing to follow his general rule of addressing students by their last names.

 

Taken aback. the girl looks up mid-sentence, staring at her flustered teacher. She'd been ranting about the idea she has for the main support of her paper and how she disagrees with the professional opinions about bringing personal experiences into serious writing. Her expression is really laughable- slack-jawed, confused, concerned, and definitely insulted for being interrupted.

 

Rachel clears her throat and flips her hair behind her shoulder. "I suppose I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't take points away for my creative styling decisions, Mr. Anderson," she sniffs, nose lifted and eyes turned away from him.

 

Blaine just can't help but roll his eyes, slightly at the girl's obnoxious nature but more at the way Kurt just sunk his mouth over Blaine's entire rock-hard length. Fuck, that boy is going to be the death of him. "Nngh, Rachel," he bites his lip, trying not to allow anyone to hear the first noise that slips from his throat. He's sure he fails though, since he hears a snicker and he's positive it's not only Kurt who is making fun of him. "I have expressed multiple times how-" he pauses to take a deep, shaky breath as Kurt swallows around him. He just needs to get out the words to Rachel, then he can quietly hold in his reactions to his younger boyfriend.

 

"I am a strong s-supporter of creativity, Ms. Berry. I will never p-uh-nish you for expressing that," he says confidently, though he knows he slipped up his words some. Rachel at least seems satisfied though, as she thanks him and returns to her seat.

 

As soon as everyone is hard at work, Kurt really gets into the blowjob he's giving Blaine, and the teacher thinks he's going to lose it completely- when the teen stops. Blaine can't hold back. He reaches under his desk and grabs Kurt by the hair, tangling his fingers in the chestnut and teal streaked locks and pulling so that he knows Kurt's eyes will be watering slightly.

 

Kurt's nails dig into his arm and Blaine lets go, glancing down to see the skank smirking at him, shaking his head tauntingly. Oh, Blaine wishes he could speak to the boy. Instead, he sits there and sweats as his cock twitches, balls full and aching with the orgasm that Kurt keeps stopping in its tracks.

 

The end of class finally comes, but Blaine still doesn't and he's got tears in his eyes because he is so strung out and so  _desperate_  for release. But he can at least speak to Kurt once that door closes. There's a few minutes between classes. A few precious minutes. Then he has one more class, then a planning period and lunch. Two free periods in which Kurt can lock that classroom door and do...  _anything_.

 

Blaine loses himself for a moment until he hears a student speak on their way out with the bell. "Hey, Mr. Anderson? Maybe go see the nurse when you get a chance..."

 

He simply nods, tries to smile, knows he only manages to look a little pained.

 

It doesn't matter, though, because the students are all gone in mere moments and Blaine can finally speak to Kurt- if only for a few minutes’ time.

 

"What the hell are you thinking? This is so against our rules! And you are being such a  _tease_!" he was speaking with so many emotions- anger, arousal, whining need...

 

Kurt pushes the chair back so that he can lean forward some, stretching without exposing himself to the eyes of any passersby or early students. "Do you want me to stop? To leave? Because I will if this is too much,  _Mr. A_." he purrs. He can see the look in Blaine's eyes, Blaine knows. Kurt knows all his tells. He knows the words that will come from Blaine's mouth before said mouth is even open.

 

"God no. Please don't stop. I need you so badly," he mumbles, begs. He loves the teasing. Loves Kurt's gall to break those rules and constantly push Blaine to experience new and exciting things.

 

The next class starts filling the room and Kurt quickly winks, blows Blaine a kiss, and fixes their positions back to what they were before- himself safely tucked away beneath the desk and Blaine's chair pulled in, dick still very much out. He shivers, and Kurt trails a finger along his dick from base all the way to tip, making another heavy shiver run through Blaine's veins.

 

"Alright, class," Blaine starts, but has to pause as he feels Kurt squeeze his cock like a vice. He swallows thickly, sweat beading on his brow. Soon, Blaine knows he's going to need to remove his cardigan. "Today I want you to read the next two ch-hapters of your novels and work on the vocabulary that goes along with those. If you finish, you can work on any other assignments or work on further vocabulary." His voice keeps hitching every other word or so, but Blaine soldiers on. If his students give him odd looks, he just does his best to ignore them.

 

Kurt gets him painfully close to orgasm- to the point where Blaine can hardly believe he didn't lose it and make a mess of himself. Blaine finds himself wavering on the edge of begging even more often, but he can't say anything, and that's so damn hard. He knows Kurt's rubbing himself through his pants a few times. That makes Blaine's mouth water.

 

The cardigan gets removed about half way through the class period. By the end of the class, he's so ready for his planning period he lets his students pack up a few minutes early so they can escape as soon as the bell sounds.

 

Asking the final student to close the door is like a heavenly prayer on Blaine's tongue. The click of the door catching as it shuts, like the best song Blaine has ever heard. His chair gets shoved away from the desk in an instant and Kurt is crawling to the door, reaching up and twisting the lock.

 

"Time to block out the world, Mr. Anderson," Kurt growls, long fingers creeping up to pull the blind on the door- the one that's only there to assure absolute privacy during standardized testing and block the light during projection presentations and movie days. It will be perfect for this, though, because the overhead lights won't illuminate them from behind. No one will even see a silhouette of the pair in the seemingly deserted classroom.

 

And even if the lights would create a shadow, it wouldn't matter, because Kurt flicks them off next. "Oh, look. Nobody's home," he purrs, crawling seductively over to Blaine who is whimpering for the boy's attention. "Guess that means I get to do whatever I want until your next class, huh?"

 

The thought that he needs to eat lunch vaguely floats through Blaine's brain, but is abandoned swiftly as Kurt climbs into his lap like some lithe jungle cat, all long limbs and flexible body. He perches in the chair straddling Blaine and starts to play with the bowtie. Kurt's fingers play at his neck and Blaine feels himself breathing heavier, nearly panting just from the boy's touch. The accessory is loosened and finally untied, hanging about his neck, and Kurt starts working on his top two buttons.

 

Blaine feels oddly exposed with buttons undone, shivers running under his skin as Kurt's fingers run over it. He swallows and his Adam's apple bobs, bumping those fingers and making Blaine shiver all the more. Kurt licks his lips and grins. "Are you excited, Blaine?" he practically growls in Blaine's ear, licking along the shell of it and making the man buck his hips unconsciously. "Do you want me?"

 

"Oh, God,  _yes_ ," Blaine grunts, eyes rolling in his head as his hips attempt to roll against Kurt's groin. Blaine has never felt so exposed, so aroused. His cock is still out of his pants and he's achingly hard. There's gotta be precum all over his shirt by now and he knows there's a mess on his fly. That just makes this all the more exciting and gets him even harder.

 

There's a nip to his earlobe then, which makes Blaine keen in a mix of pain and utter delight, and Kurt mutters, "kay," real simple and low. Then his hips dip low and roll and there's a straining erection encased in hot, tight leather pants grinding against the naked and writhing flesh of Blaine's weeping cock and he's in both heaven and hell at once.

 

It's heaven because  _oh my god_  it feels amazing. Kurt is amazing and he's beautiful and his fucking  _dick_  is incredible and Blaine wants him so badly. The grinding sensation is fantastic and Blaine is just so happy to finally feel something from Kurt that is more than his mouth and hands- some of Kurt's arousal, his body, something that may allow Blaine to give back some of the attention Kurt has been giving him...

 

But it's also hell because this is a new way for Kurt to tease him, to push him. This is another way Kurt can get him close but keep him from actually finding release. Because Blaine isn't going to come from the feeling of Kurt's clothed cock against his own, even though he wants to so badly. He isn't going to fall apart completely just from intense grinding. Because, for one thing, he knows what might happen if he holds out. And for another, Blaine refuses to let himself fail in this boy's eyes. He knows what Kurt wants from him, what he's trying to achieve. Blaine will  _not_  come until Kurt wants him to. Even if it is absolute torture.

 

"Nobody's gonna come looking for you for lunch, right?" Kurt asks breathily, hands gripping the back of Blaine's chair as he keeps rocking his hips, working himself up as much as Blaine at this point. The rules have just completely gone out of Blaine's mind at this point, but he knows this is the only time he can let it happen. This is the one excuse Kurt gets. The one risk that never should have happened. Because the repercussions are much too great for the fun to be worth it.

 

For now, though, Blaine simply bites his lip and shakes his head, whispering Kurt's name in a moan, begging for more.

 

"In that case..." Kurt leans back, playing with the button and zip of his pants. "How 'bout I ride you? Fuck myself nice and hard on that yummy dick until I finally let you explode inside me?" Kurt licks his lips, the zip sliding down, revealing his mirrored lack of underwear to Blaine- like minds and all, they do say. "Would you like that,  _Mr. Anderson_?"

 

Blaine wants to say something about the name. He wants to tell Kurt off for making him feel like a bad person, for making him feel guilty for being with his student, which he already feels guilty about often enough. However, right now, he's much too focused on the images Kurt has painted in his mind and the thought of both of them enjoying that scenario along with the end result.

 

He's been having enough internal conflicts about this relationship to force his brain to just shut the fuck up and let him enjoy his life, so Blaine just shakes the nagging feelings away as always and growls at his student and lover. "Do it already, then,  _Mr. Hummel_ ," he pushes, knowing exactly how to rile Kurt up. And it works, as the boy's eyes darken and he hurriedly shoves tight leather pants out of his way, dropping a pre-loosened shoe to the floor and losing a leg of his pants. Pants and shoes half on, Kurt gets back in place, straddling his boyfriend while taking Blaine's hand.

 

"You get to prep me, though, stud," Kurt growls, nipping Blaine's lower lip so that it's red and puffy in an instant. "Consider it your punishment for that 'Mr. Hummel' bullshit." Kurt knows how much stretching him open turns Blaine on. He knows how cruel it is to make Blaine prep him, especially when Blaine refuses to come until he's meant to. Kurt knows this little fact just as well. He is far from stupid, and the pair has a great understanding of each other- personally and sexually.

 

Kurt's stretched enough much sooner than Blaine expects, and it's a shock when Kurt's suddenly sitting in his lap, Blaine's cock buried deep inside him. "Oh,  _shit_ ," Blaine gasps, unable to hold it in, and Kurt snorts at him. "Oh h-hush, you... Feel s-so  _good_."

 

Hips roll and Blaine keens, instantly grateful for Kurt's lips over his mouth, keeping the sounds inside so that nobody might overhear. It feels amazing, and Kurt's hands are everywhere. Blaine can't flail his lower body, but he's still jerking in his chair as much as he can, working to thrust with Kurt, running his hands over him where he can, too. Blaine's fingers play with Kurt's nipples, his teeth tugging at random on the ring in Kurt's lip.

 

Bouncing together, both Kurt and Blaine whine and moan into each other's mouths. They work hard to keep the noise level to only Blaine's classroom so as not to be discovered. It's hard, though, as they get closer and closer to release.

 

"Oh,  _fuck_ ," Kurt growls, biting into Blaine's neck where he pulls away his shirt. "I'm gonna come." He works to keep his voice level, to not scream as he pants and moans, slamming himself down on Blaine's cock once, twice, a third time before he explodes all over the front of Blaine's and his shirts.

 

Blaine screams, but Kurt shoves his hand over the teacher's mouth and Blaine's grateful for it. Feeling Kurt spasm around him, Blaine can't help but find his own release. Eyes roll back in his head and Blaine bucks up once more as he climaxes deep in Kurt's tight ass, feeling the tightly curled spring inside of him finally snap. "Yesss!" he cries into Kurt's palm, feeling completely satisfied and on top of the world.

 

It's half way through his planning period now. They have enough time to clean up a little- meaning Blaine can put his cardigan back on to cover the stains and they can both fix their hair and right their clothes. That is, if Kurt even plans to go to any classes for the rest of the day. He's already skipped more than half the day anyway, so really, he might as well just wait for Blaine to show up at home at this point.

 

"I didn't even get to eat any of my lunch," Blaine pouts as Kurt unties the scarf from his ankles, setting the teacher free from his chair. Puppy-like eyes are set on Kurt, who shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but still seems to take pity.

 

The leather-class badass with teal streaked hair and a lip ring melts under the gaze of his bowtied beau. "Alright, alright. I'll go home and cook your favorite for dinner, but you don't get to be upset at me for skipping. Also, that cardigan doesn't cover your crotch so... don't stand up without your bag."

 

With a saucy wink, Kurt takes off, leaving Blaine to wonder just how bad the stains on his pants are. Oh, well. His boyfriend is a future fashion icon. He can get anything out of any fabric.


End file.
